Neutrality vs love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Francis can break quite a few things using love *cough cough* is neutrality one of them? France x reader


**Pairing: France x Reader**

**Warnings: hinted lemon and kissing**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownFrance (but if I did the whole world domination thing, would I own Francis? *insert evil laugh here*)**

**Summary: Francis can break quite a few things using love *cough cough* is neutrality one of them?**

You gave a small sigh to yourself as you tried to hold onto all of your books. Suddenly someone crashed into you and 15% of your final grade- a collection of papers and a model for biology- went flying into the ground. The model smashed instantly and the papers were stepped on, wrinkled and torn. You felt like crying and screaming all at once.

You glared upwards at the person who bumped into you but stuck around. Baby blue eyes seemed almost apologetic as the person bowed down and helped collect the pieces. His silky blond hair was tied back by a red ribbon tied over a shoulder and his uniform's shirt has the top buttons undone and the tie is missing.

You faintly recognized him to be always flirting but somehow beating your marks and acing politics, geography, cooking, and art. The rest he skipped, talked through, and overall neglected. It was as if only a few things interested him.

You began collecting your work and once it was back in your arms you saw the French student pull his bag open and find a file folder. He then put your papers in there and gave another apologetic look. He then vanished into the crowd, not being able to help anymore if he wanted.

|•~•|

Politics is a mandatory course in your high school which was filled with international students. And perhaps because of the teachers or the fact they let students spend the entire time just short of screaming at the other, it was a class there were no complaints about. It honestly brought the worst out of people. It'd start with charisma and politeness, and soon was a ranting off foreign insults as an explosion of communist vs socialist erupted between students with Wang beginning to look like he was going to die the way Ivan glared at him.

You gave a sigh between your friends for the class, Vash and Matthew, who both seemed to be more neutral. Honestly, being neutral meant you got to rebel everybody in the class. You and Vash were an unstoppable pair. But so were Francis and Arthur.

A sharp whistle made the class settle down as the teacher sharply implied this was politics, not economy. That was a few doors down in the math class.

Silence befell the class as the teacher glanced at some papers then spoke aloud.

"Today's debate will be between teams 'Neutral Rebels' and 'FrUk'."

You glanced across the class at the Frenchman who slowly looked back at you. He gave a calm smile which would make any girl swoon as he brushed a strand of loose hair behind his ear. You gave a playful smile back as you wanted so very badly to seek revenge for ruining your biology project.

|•~•|

You slammed your palms down and stood up as you began to rant. Francis glared at you and did the same right back. Suddenly you two were screaming at each other until the bell rang and people happily fled the war scene. You bowed your head and felt a drop of sweat trail down your forehead and land on the desk.

You glanced up at Francis who collapsed back in his chair and looked tired. He then got up and went to leave. Before he did so he cast a look back at you and blew you a kiss. You tried to hide the blush, reminding yourself he was just a flirt. But your heart beat a few extra times.

|•~•|

"Can I sit here~?"

You opened your eyes as you were laying down on the soccer field and saw Francis above you. You gave a small nod and he softly sat down.

"I'm sorry for ruining your project... I guess I hit you a little too hard..."

"Next time don't hit me at all."

Suddenly the Frenchman laughed and gave you a mesmerizing look.

"Honhon~ then how would you ever notice me?"

"Hmm?"

Before you could finish what you were asking, you felt a weight pressed on your stomach. You looked up in those baby blue eyes and the scent of roses and pastries reached you. You were unable to tell him to go away as his hand softly cupped your chin.

When his soft lips pressed against yours they knew just where to go. Your fingers dove into his hair as his hands held your shoulders down so he would remain the dominant one. His tongue caused you to part your lips and you tasted the faint flavours of wine and coffee in his mouth as you kissed back. You felt love struck underneath his warm body as he slowly pulled his mouth away.

"Will that break your neutrality? Or must I break your virginity to do that?"

You blushed an even deeper red than ever before as you felt his hand brush strands of your hair behind an ear.

"Because I can do either, ma cherie."


End file.
